The invention relates to jacketed magnetic disks (which may be termed "diskettes") of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,658, and more particularly the invention relates to magazine-lid combinations particularly suitable for use with such diskettes.
It has been previously proposed in said D. R. Wilson application Ser. No. 888,435, filed Mar. 20, 1978, to provide a magazine for such diskettes which may be used in a disk drive machine, for example. The magazine so proposed includes a bottom, a top panel and an end panel connecting the top panel and bottom allowing the other end of the magazine to be open when used in the disk drive machine. The bottom and top panel are provided with internal ribs and grooves for holding a plurality of the diskettes spaced and vertically disposed. The inside surface of the end panel is smooth and unribbed so that the diskettes may be moved fully back into the magazine without impedance, even though the diskettes may be slightly warped about horizontal axes. As long as the magazine and the diskettes are in vertical disposition, no particular distortion is caused to the diskettes; however, when the magazines and diskettes are laid horizontally for storage, for example, it has been found that the diskettes sag downwardly and permanently warp due to thermally induced creep of the diskette jacket material. This is particularly true at elevated temperatures and occurs in a relatively short time. Such diskettes have horizontally extending slots adjacent their edges at the open end of the magazine as well as slight edge notches put into the jacket material so as to render it somewhat flexible at these edges, and these weaken the diskettes at these edges and aggravate this warping problem. The slots receive magnetic transducers in the disk drive machine, and the edge notches allow a close compliance of the transducers with respect to the disk even through the disk may be slightly warped.